The Darkness Inside of Me
by TheOneandOnlyGodessofAwesome
Summary: Loki is banished from Asgard with little magic left. Odin removed the glamour to hide his true form. Thor brings him to Stark Tower. What will the Avengers find out about the resident God of Mischief? Rated T for language. First story. Oh, and the chapters are short. REALLY short.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel**

Loki wandered the bustling streets of New York, getting pushed this way and that. _Curse that Odin…_ He seethed quietly in his head. Loki looked up, and saw Stark tower ahead. _The Avengers… They took my glory from me! All I wanted was to show Fa- No. _Loki pushed back his sentimental thoughts, disgusted at himself for even having them. Just then, without warning, his hand… It started turning blue. Loki's eyes widened. _My glamour… Odin is removing it! He banishes me to Midgard, and expects me to wander the streets as an accursed Jotun? He must be senile… _

~.::.~

"Sir, there has been an energy spike near the tower*,"Jarvis' robotic voice rung throughout the room. "What? Hmm… Huh. Unknown source. Jarvis, help me hack into the nearest security camera there. Oh, and bring up the satellite images." Tony looked at the video feed from the camera. "Wait…" He paused the video. He zoomed in. _It can't be… _He thought. But it was. It was unmistakably Loki. The unusual thing was, Loki was grabbing his blue hand. Thor had mentioned Loki was adopted, but he never mentioned he could turn blue.

"Jarvis, where is Point Break right now?"

"It appears that Mr Odinson is in his room, sir." Came the calm British voice.

"Ask him to get his ass down here right now!" Tony told Jarvis.

"You required my presence, Friend Stark?" Thor thundered. "Yeah. Hey Pikachu, why didn't you tell us Reindeer Games was on Earth?" "My brother?" Thor asked. "Duh." "Loki is of no harm. Father stripped him of most of his magic, and banished him to Midgard." Thor replied. "Oh yeah? Mind telling me why he's turning blue here?" Tony asked, pulling up the picture of Loki. Thor studied the picture carefully. "I do not know. I think it is best if we brought him here and asked him." Thor replied. [Thor doesn't know Loki is a Jotun, kay?] "WHAT? That is NOT a good idea. Bringing a psychopathic murderer into my house? Are you fucking crazy?" Tony yelled at Thor. "Friend Stark, calm yourself. I only wanted to bring my brother here to ask him what was wrong and why he is blue. After I make sure he is fine and not in danger, he can go. It is only for a short while. Please?" Thor asked, pulling out the pathetic puppy-eyed look. "Ugh, I can't say no when you have that face on. Fine. But if he destroys the Tower it is totally your fault." Tony replied, rolling his eyes. Thor beamed.

~.::.~

"Brother!" Loki heard a voice call. _Oh no. I can't be. But it is. That bumbling fool Thor. _"Brother! I called out for you! Did you not here me?" Thor asked innocently as he walked over to Loki, who was still clutching his cobalt blue hand. Loki glared at him. "I'm _not _your brother, you imbecile." He hissed. "Loki. Stark's electronic device picked up that you were turning blue. Is everything all right?" Loki looked at Thor strangely. "Did Odin and Frigga not tell you of my true parentage?" He asked. "Well… They told me that you were adopted, and that is all." Thor replied. Loki laughed dryly. "Odin lies, even to his golden son." Loki said darkly. "I am a Jotun, a monster you vowed to slay all those years ago," Loki whispered. Thor's face became O.o "You are a Jo-Jotun?" "Yes," Loki hissed. "Monstrous, isn't it?" Loki said in a low voice as the blue tint spread to other parts of his body. His eyes slowly turned red. "Bro- Loki Come back with me to Stark Tower! You are attracting attention!" Thor said urgently. "Oh? And let the mortals lock me up in their glass cage like an animal?" Loki asked sarcastically. "Loki, I give you my word that they will not harm you." Thor promised solemnly. "Now, grab my cape!" Loki barely had time to register anything before Thor whirled Mjolnir off they went.

~.::.~

"Thor, you _imbecile_! I swear, by the Norns, if you ever do that to me again I will _strangle_ you with my bare hands!" Loki screamed at Thor as soon as they landed on the roof. "WHAT THE HELL? _TONY!" _A voice screamed. Thor saw that it was Pepper. "Lady Potts, calm down, my brother is of no threat." "Whoa, calm down Pep. What is it?" The genius asked as he rushed onto the roof. "Oh. Hey, Reindeer Games. Long-time no see. Why the fuck are you blue?" Loki sighed. "I am a Frost Giant, to put it shortly." "Brother, why do you not use your magic to conceal your Jotun form?" Thor asked. "Odin took away the glamour and I do not have enough magic to restore it!" "Wait." Pepper interrupted. "Someone please tell me what just happened." So, Tony had to explain everything about Loki being banished and shit with Loki chipping in to add details. "Friend Stark, I have a request. Can Loki stay here? He cannot walk the streets looking like this. SHIELD would arrest him." Thor pulled out his best puppy-eyes and kicked puppy look. "…Fine." Tony replied, kind of grumpy that the God of Thunder was using his Tower as a hotel. Thor smiled from ear to ear. Loki made the 'seriously' face at Thor. "Well then, I'll just go settle in." Loki said, stalking off.

**A/N: *Loki's energy spikes when there is magic involved e.g: performing magic**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone that followed or favourited! Huggs, noemilime, , LittleWolfBlood, witchsoul531 and Meshlena! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel**

Loki sat down on the bed and sighed. _You will long for something as sweet as pain… _Loki shook the memory out of his head. _No. Thanos is dead. Stark sent a missile to his ship, remember? _A shockwave of pain passed through his body. Loki doubled over, clutching his stomach. "Mr Odinson, are you alright?" Came the concerned voice of Jarvis. Loki glared at the general direction of the voice. "I am NOT an Odinson. Please just address me as Loki next time. And this is nothing to worry about. Just a passing stomach ache." Loki replied. The AI remained silent. Loki was exhausted. He flopped down onto the bed, and was sleeping in no time. Unfortunately, he had never been able to get a good night's sleep. That night was no exception.

~.::.~

In Loki's Dream

"_You thought you could escape us, Jotun runt?" Thanos cackled evilly. All colour drained out of Loki's face. He found himself chained to a wall and was kneeling on the ground. "You failed to get me the Tesseract, and wasted an entire army. For that, you shall be punished. Severely. I did tell you that there was no barren moon, no crevice, that you could escape my wrath. I know you thought me dead after that mortal blasted his missile into space. That ship was but a small fraction of my real army. They will attack Midgard, and no one can stop me. MUAHAHAHAHAHA!" Thanos laughed. Loki struggled. A small part of him still cared for Thor, still acknowledged him as his brother. "Struggling is no use, little runt. The cuffs are unbreakable. Now, your punishment begins!" Thanos declared. Several Chitauri came forward, each holding a white-hot poker. They were also holding a cauldron of molten iron. They pressed the pokers into Loki's skin, causing bursts of pain. Loki's Jotun skin was unable to withstand heat, and is started smoking. His skin was charred black at the spots where the Chitauri poked him. He hissed in pain. Next, they poured the lava hot metal onto his back. Loki's scream rung out through the entire ship. His back was raw, the sinewy muscles exposed. Thanos smiled like the sicko he was. Then Loki was flogged. He was on the brink of death before Thanos healed him with magic, and repeated the process over and over. _This is worse than going to Hel… And he won't even let me die! _Loki thought. Thanos smiled. "You shall now awaken. Warn the mortals. They can do nothing to stop me."_

~Dream ends~

Loki awoke with a start. The first thing that registered in his mind was pain. He could feel nothing but pain. Loki could barely hear Tony's "Holy fucking shit! Point Break get here right now!" His eyelids fluttered open and he saw Stark standing over him saying, "Hang in there, Reindeer Games. I called Bruce and Thor." He moaned, and passed out.

Loki's eyelids opened slowly. He looked around. He was in an unfamiliar pristine white room. He was lying down on his chest. Loki felt bandages on his back. _What happened? _He groggily thought. "Loki! You are awake!" Came Thor's thunderous voice. "Whoa there, big guy. Loki needs time to get up, after his ordeal." Loki's mind was immediately awake. He recognised the second voice as the Green Beast's. "Loki. What happened to you? Tell me who did this to you and I will smite them with Mjolnir!" Thor said in his 'normal' voice. Loki groaned. There was no hiding the fact from Thor now. "Thanos… He did this. He is going to attack Midgard with his army, and there is nothing the Avengers can do." Loki sighed. Thor's face hardened. "When he comes, we will be ready to defeat him. But Loki, how did you come to know of him?" Thor asked. _Damn… When did Thor get so observant? _Loki thought. "He was my ally before. I worked with him when I attacked Midgard." Loki said. It was a half-truth. Thanos was more of a master and Loki his slave. Thor nodded, even though he sensed his brother was lying. But he asked no more, as he realized it was a sensitive topic for Loki. Bruce was just awkwardly standing there, not knowing what to do or say throughout the entire exchange. "Dr Banner, is my brother's condition improving?" Thor asked. "Well… His back is healing pretty well. But he'll still have to stay in the infirmary for the next few days just in case. "I thank you, Dr Banner. You have done so much for Loki." Thor thanked Bruce. "Well, I'm a doctor. It's what I do." Bruce replied.

~.::.~

For the next few days, as Loki lay in bed, he felt extremely bored. Tony had went to visit him, as did Thor and Bruce. According to Stark, the other Avengers were moving in, and they knew he was there. It appeared that Tony was right. Over the course of one week, the other Avengers came to visit him too. Clint didn't do much, but Loki knew that the archer was happy that Loki got tortured. Loki supposed that Barton had the right, he did mess up the agent's mind. Loki was still constantly plagued with dreams, but none were as bad as the first. All was peaceful in the Avengers Tower, until that fateful night.

**Please give me some feedback? I'll update faster if you all do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those that reviewed/favourited/followed! Huggs, noemilime, , LittleWolfBlood, witchsoul531, Meshlena, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, ATONEMENTK, LokilovesNutella, Dora Malena, saltySweets, I heart Star Trek, XxxFallenAngelForeverXxx, Amal8, I heart Star Trek, Queen Elsa of Asgard**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**BTW any bold text in the story means the person is being controlled - The words are technically not theirs. **

Loki had healed, and was up and about. The Avengers were off on a mission, leaving only Jarvis to take care of the God of Mischief. Loki was kind of jumpy, as he had a bad feeling something horrible would happen. However, it was kind of boring, so Loki stepped into the elevator and asked Jarvis to take him to the floor with the library. He felt peaceful in the library. The mortal had a number of books in his library, but they were mostly about technology. However, Loki did find a book on Norse myths… He had a whale of a time reading it. He was so distracted, he didn't notice the Chitauri sneaking up on him. The Chitauri threw a smoke bomb thingy at Loki, and Loki started hacking. Soon, because of inhaling the smoke, he fainted. The Chitauri took out the Sceptre (the one Loki used to control Hawkeye) and tapped it on Loki's chest. His eyes sprung open, and the emerald green irises turn an electric blue. Loki slowly stood up, and followed the Chitauri onto the roof and into the camouflaged space ship.

~.::.~

"Ah… My little Jotun. How nice of you to come without making a scene." Came the dry cackley voice of Thanos. Loki stood still, not taking notice of the Mad Titan. He had been entirely brainwashed. "You will fight with my army when I attack Midgard. I have released the Allfather's curse on you." Thanos said. "I thank you, my Lord." Loki said in a slightly robotic voice and bowed before leaving the room.

~.::.~

"Oh it's good to be back!" Tony sighed as his suit disassembled. The other Avengers collapsed onto the couches in the living room. "Hey Jarvis, how's Reindeer Games doing?" Tony asked the ceiling. There was no reply. "Jarvis!" Tony yelled. Tony checked the system. Someone had shut it down! After an hour, Jarvis was up and running again. During that hour, Thor was panicking about where Loki could have gone, and the others helped him search New York. However, there was no sign of him. Tony found the footage of Loki and the Chitauri in the library. He gathered the others, and they all turned pale as they saw what happened to Loki. Except the two deadly assassins, of course. They just had their poker face on. "So… Do you think Thanos is going to attack soon?" Cap asked. "Eh, probably. But we'll be ready." Tony replied. "You do realise we're gonna have to tell Fury now, right?" Clint asked. "Whatever. It's not like Mace Windu can do anything to us. Loki's already gone." Tony replied flippantly. "Well… I'll get started on searching for that space ship. I can track it like last time, they have the sceptre." Bruce said as he pulled up some holographic 3D maps.

~.::.~

Bruce and Tony tried searching for the Space Ship but they were always unsuccessful. "Ugh! Thanos is probably gonna attack soon and we don't even know where he fucking is!" Tony said, frustrated enough to pull out his hair. "Wait! Tony! I got something!" Bruce said. "Really? Where?" Tony perked up. Bruce swallowed. "Manhattan."

~.::.~

Loki was making battle preparations. He even had his horns and fancy armour and everything. He twirled the sceptre in his hands. He felt so powerful… So bloodthirsty… "It's time, my army! ATTACK!" Thanos yelled with a battle cry. Loki smirked. He leaped through the portal Thanos had managed to open with the Tesseract. Loki landed on a random street, and started shooting blasts of magic and energy everywhere, turning the civilians into panic mode. The Chitauri poured out of the portals in huge swarms, and used their gun thingies to blast everyone and everything, killing people left and right. Loki cackled. He felt _immense_. He liked this power, lording over the tiny mortals. But he had work to do. Loki teleported to Stark Tower.

~.::.~

"AVENGERS! ASSEMBLE YOUR ASSES HERE RIGHT NOW!" Nick Fury had called, and he was furious about the thing with Loki. "But sir—"Steve wanted to interrupt. "Shut up, Rogers! Loki is attacking Manhattan. AGAIN. But he has an even bigger army this time. Get out there and fucking _STOP HIM!_" Fury said before he ended the call. **"Ah… I see your Director has ordered you to stop us." **Loki drawled. The Avengers whirled around, Clint drawing an arrow and aiming it at him. Loki looked at them with disdain. **"Your little weapons will not hurt me. I have the Mad Titan by my side, I have **_**nothing **_**to fear. We shall take over Midgard, and none of you can stop us," **Loki said. "Brother, we know that you are being controlled by him. Resist him! Come back to our side, brother! Fight him!" Thor pleaded. **"I am being controlled by no one. I am not your brother. I never was, you blockhead." **Loki hissed. **"I am wasting time. I should have captured you all sooner." **Loki muttered. He shot all of them with a blast of energy. The two assassins ducked. Bruce however, got hit with a face full and transformed into the Hulk. Loki looked unimpressed. Steve deflected the shot with his shield, and Thor hit it back with a bolt of lightning. Tony wasn't wearing the suit, so he got taken down. Loki summoned the billionaire and encased him with a wall of magic. Tony was now useless. One by one, he took the Avengers down. Soon, they were all in a giant magic cage. Loki transported him and they back to the space ship.

~.::.~

"You have done well, little Jotun. Go back to your cage." Thanos said, dismissing Loki. "You won't get away with this, Thanos!" Steve yelled. "I already have, dear Captain." Thanos cackled. "My army has attacked the water source. We have the water now. I have threatened not to give back any water until they give us their planet." Thanos said. "Just out of curiosity, where the hell did you put all of the water?" Tony asked. "Ah… I won't tell you. Can't risk you getting out and flooding the place, can we?" Thanos smirked. "Whatever, Ribena. We'll get out of here and kick your ass." Tony swore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to those that followed/favourited/reviewed! Huggs, noemilime, , LittleWolfBlood, witchsoul531, Meshlena, HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, ATONEMENTK, LokilovesNutella, Dora Malena, saltySweets, I heart Star Trek, XxxFallenAngelForeverXxx, a1and2b, DraejonSoul, Amal8, I heart Star Trek and Queen Elsa of Asgard! :D **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own. Bold conversation still means the person is being controlled.**

**~.::.~**

"So… Anyone got a plan?" Tony asked. "You're the genius. You figure it out," Clint replied. "You guys could at least _help_!" Tony said. "Stark. We are on a space ship trapped in a magic jail. It looks pretty hopeless to me," Natasha deadpanned. "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right. There's no way we can escape. Thor can't even summon Mjolnir from this jail." Steve replied. "'Tis true, Man of Iron. I cannot summon Mjolnir. It seems that Loki's magic is preventing it." Thor agreed. Tony glared at all of them. "Can't the Hulk smash it or something?" He asked, pointedly looking at Bruce. "I tried hulking out, didn't work," Bruce replied, shaking his head. "Can't the All daddy zap down here and save us? He promised to defend all the planets!" Tony looked accusingly at Thor. "I do not think Heimdall can see us. If he saw us get taken down, he should have sent help long ago. There is magic surrounding the entire ship. Unfortunately I know next to nothing about magic. I can only sense it, nothing more." Thor said sadly. "Ugh. It really does seem hopeless," Tony grumbled.

~.::.~

"**My Lord, the Avengers are talking about escaping,"** Loki informed Thanos. "Let them discuss. They will never escape that magical prison." Thanos said confidently. **"As you wish, my Lord," **Loki said, and bowed before leaving the room. All was going according to plan for Thanos. The Avengers were out of the way and the water supply on Midgard was about to get taken. Loki was already preparing to evaporate all the water. It would cost Loki majority of his energy, but it would replenish. But Thanos had forgotten something… Something very important.

~.::.~

"…And NOW!" Thanos yelled in Loki's ear. Loki started chanting the incantation for evaporating the water. After a minute of chanting, he started shaking and sweating. After another minute, he was pale and clammy. 60% of the water was already gone. After he had evaporated the rest, he fell to the ground in a deep sleep. Thanos yelled for the Chitauri to take Loki to his cell.

~.::.~

Tony was pounding his fists on the magical barrier. "Tony, stop it. It's useless," Clint called. Suddenly, the barrier disintegrated. Tony smirked at all of them. "Told ya. Now let's go get back or weapons and stuff!" Tony yelled, running out of the room. The rest of them shrugged and each one searched the space ship high and low for their things. Tony found some weapons and summoned his Mark 42. They met back at the room in which they were imprisoned, and everyone had all their gear back. Bruce had even found some of the smoke bomb thingies and a Chitauri gun. "Avengers, attack!" Steve commanded. Bruce transformed and started smashing everything in sight. Meanwhile, Thor was going after Loki.

~.::.~

Thor found Loki sleeping on a cell. Thor hit Loki on the head, remembering that was how Barton got released from the mind control. Loki got up and blinked. "Ugh… I feel like I just got regurgitated by a Bilgesnipe." Loki groaned. Thor beamed brightly. His brother was back! "Loki! You're back! Help us defeat Thanos!" Thor proclaimed. Loki froze. _Thanos? He is attacking Midgard? What happened? _"Thor. You said that I was 'back'. Where did I go? What happened?" Thor sighed. "I shall explain to you later. Right now, we need to stop Thanos from taking over Midgard." He said solemnly. Loki nodded. _I suppose it can wait. _"Thanos will go to his throne room. We will stay there and wait for him to come, striking him when he least expects it." Loki said, beckoning at Thor to follow him.

~.::.~

"Give up, Thanos. We've got you covered. Give Earth its water back," came the robotic voice of Tony in his suit. Thanos slowly turned around, to find all of the Avengers' weapons pointed at him. "Aah… The Avengers. You managed to escape, I see. Well, I won't give back the water. You will let me carry on, or your precious _demigods _will die. A screen popped up, showing Thor and Loki huddled behind a throne. "That room can explode in a press of a button. The bombs are magical and can kill even the Allfather. Try anything, and boom they go," Thanos smiled sickly. The Avengers were faced with a tough choice. Their teammate and his brother, or the world. But the Captain made their choice for them. He lunged.

~.::.~

"Loki. This is taking so long!" Thor whispered. "Yes, now shush. There is magic in this room…" Loki muttered. His eyes went wide. Loki had just managed to put a shield up before the entire room exploded. They were free-falling out of the sky. Luckily, Thor had grabbed Loki's cape and spun Mjolnir. They flew back to the space ship. Loki teleported them to the room where Thanos was.

~.::.~

The rest of the Avengers were in shock. Steve had just killed Thor! However, their stupor didn't last long as they started battling Thanos. They all held back tears. Thor had been a good team mate. Imagined how even more shocked they were when Loki and Thor came out of nowhere! Loki encased Thanos in the unbreakable barrier. The Mad Titan was enraged. "You won't see the last of me!" He sputtered angrily. "Puny Titan," The Hulk said.

~.::.~

"Heimdall, bring us to Asgard!" Thor called. In a flash of rainbow-coloured light, the aliens were gone.

~.::.~

"Father," Thor said. "There was a war on Midgard. Thanos was the culprit." "I see," Odin replied. "And Loki helped you defeat him, did he not?" "Of course I did," Loki interrupted. "Then, Loki Odinson, you punishment is officially lifted. You have helped the planet you wanted to invade, thus making amends. Thanos, you were supposed to die a long time ago. I sentence you to death!" With that, Odin disintegrated Thanos. "My sons, you have done a good job of protecting Midgard. You can go back, if you wish." Odin praised. Both men opted to go back to Earth.

Prologue

Loki was now an official member of the team. The past grudge had been forgotten, and they all lived happily ever after in the Tower, occasionally saving the world.

~The End~

**AN: So… that was short. There MIGHT be a sequel, I dunno. I'll write one if you guys want one. Review to tell me your choice! **


End file.
